User blog:NejiHyuga2/Waifu Wars via a What-if Scenario
Okay, hello, friends! I'm Neji and my first contribution to this community is this blog post (lmao). Along with Naruto, Code Geass was my first anime. I grew up with it. I have done several rewatches of the series throughout the years. Right now, I am currently doing my first run-through of the recap movies so I can get an understanding of the new Re;surrection movie when I grab myself a Blu-ray of it. Anyways, watching this got me thinking: What if Lelouch didn't have his Zero Requiem plan reach completion and he had remained Emperor of the Empire? Let me set up the basics and the changes from the canon storyline. Everything is the same up until episode 21 and 22 of Season 2 (Sorry, no Shirley for you guys). Lelouch kills his father and mother in the same way as canon and takes the throne the same way as canon. Using his Geass on the crowd, he orders them to accept him the same way as canon but adds an extra command: "and eliminate all opposition to my claim to the throne". While this may seem counterintuitive since the first prince, Odysseus still lives, Lelouch intends this command so that he can raise the entire force of the Britannia Empire against his brother, Schneizel. Quickly, Schneizel is assassinated and the world settles down (Nunnally is saved, of course, and comes to her brother's side). Due to the extra command instilled into the Geass that he used on the noblemen and noblewomen present in the room during his own self-coronation, Lelouch does not feel the need to execute his Zero Requiem plan but keeps it safely on standby. He then proceeds to do all the abolishments he did canonically. This would lead into the uprising by the Knights of the Round which goes the same canonically. The UFN conference goes the same as canon minus the fact of Lelouch breaking the agreement to come alone. Thus, Lelouch is known as a good emperor among the common people with Suzaku being his Knight of Zero as well as doubling in as Zero for the Black Knights, who serves as Emperor Lelouch's royal guard. (Forgive me if I leave out some other changes but basically, it's a world where Lelouch remains emperor and is good, unlike his asshat of a father.) Now, on to the main topic. Now that Lelouch is emperor, he needs to choose his empress (as well as consorts if he plans for it). I would like to open a discussion as to who would be Lelouch's empress. In my opinion, there are three optimal choices. The first is C.C. as she is the one who gave Lelouch the power to change the world. I also feel that Lelouch would be the most comfortable with to have a long-term relationship. C.C. herself would also allow for this. The second choice is Kallen. As the captain of the Zero Squad and the one who knows his true identity as Lelouch, Kallen would make for an excellent choice. In my opinion, her chemistry with Lelouch is the most well-mixed out of all the relationships with girls he has had. Their chemistry is complex, to say the least but I personally don't think Kallen would reject the proposal. The third choice is Anya. Although this may seem out of left field, to me, I feel like it makes for a nice fit. Considering that she knew Lelouch's mother and respects her, it would make sense for her to respect Lelouch, although begrudgingly and definitely not in the same way that she respects Marianne. She may still harbor ill intentions for him but nonetheless, the probable aspect of peer pressure from the people of the Britannia empire and her own fellow Knights of the Round may push her to set those feelings aside. Thanks for reading this super long and maybe meaningless blog. NejiHyuga2 (talk) 20:50, March 8, 2019 (UTC) TL;DR: If Lelouch remained Emperor, who would be his empress and first wife? Category:Blog posts